Patch - 2016.05.30
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Assault Form: Lightning Bind R: ''The duration of immobilize effect reduced from 1.5 seconds -> 1 second *''Bardiche: ''Each cast of Fate's basic skills no longer restores her Health. *''Sen'eijashu Q: ''The buff from the active effect grants 15% bonus Movement Speed. *''Satsui no Ha W: ''Base damage increased from 65/95/120/155/185 -> 60/100/140/180/220 *''Energy Leak Q: ''Base damage increased from 40/65/90/115/140/165 -> 65/90/115/140/165/190 *New Flame of Rebuke: ''Each cast of Natsu's skills stores a magical stack, up to 3 stacks. When Natsu performs a basic attack, he consumes all magical stacks to deal 8 + AP + level x 7 magic damage per stack. At 1/2/3 stacks, this skill deals a total of x (100%/75%/65% of the skill damage) magic damage. (For example: If Natsu deals 100 damage per stack, he will deal 195 damage at 3 stacks.) *World End: '10% Armor Penetration -> of Kuroyukihime's Attack Damage Armor Penetration. *Death By Embracing W: ''Can now reset basic attack's animation. *''Crimson Red Q: ''The AoE of the pulling effect reduced from 300 radius -> 250 radius *''Blood Burst R: ''The AoE reduced from 300 radius -> 250 radius *New ''Weakness Break: ''When Mihawk's skill hits a target, he applies a mark that lasts for 5 seconds on the target, stacking up to 5 times. When Mihawk's basic attack hits the marked target, it will consume all stacks on the target to deal x consumed stacks% bonus damage. *''Taka Hayabusa Gyou Hikari R: ''Scaling damage changed from AP -> Bonus AD *''Taka Hayabusa Gyou Hikari R: ''Damage type changed magic damage - > physical damage *New ''Mera Mera no Mi (Flame-Flame Fruit): ''Each hit of Ace's skills that lands on an enemy unit will grant 2% bonus Movement Speed and 5% Cooldown Reduction to himself for 3 seconds, stacking up to 5 times (10% bonus Movement Speed and 25% Cooldown Reduction). **''Shinkatori·Shiranui Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 12 seconds -> 9 seconds **''Sensitivity: ''Can gain a stack even not being attacked from behind. **''Sensitivity: ''Maximum stacks are reduced from 15 stacks -> 10 stacks **''Sensitivity: ''Once it reaches 10 stacks, all stacks will be consumed to fire a laser in an attacking direction. **''Cannibal Flower W: ''The duration of the Cannibal Flower increased from 30 seconds -> 45 seconds **''Youkai Buster: ''Mana cost reduced from 45/50/55/60/65 Mana -> 40/45/50/55/60 Mana **''Diamond Frostblade W: ''Scaling damage increased from AP -> AP **''Frost Field E: ''Scaling damage increased from AP -> AP **''Frost Field E: ''When toggling on, Kula will gain 15% bonus Movement Speed. **''Bonded Heart: ''No longer gains stacks from allied heroes that killed by turrets. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the Movement Speed debuff from Orochimaru's ( ) '''''Satsui no Ha W became a Movement Speed buff instead. *Fixed while Makise Kurisu ( ) died, her Sacrificial Necrosis Q dealt no damage. *Fixed Rock Colossus's ( ) Gaia Curse R reflected abnormal damage against an explosion of the shield effect from WarGreymon's ( ) Brave Shield W that gained an additional effect from Digivice ( ). *Fixed a problem where you combined the items in Eternal Arena and selected the same items in your inventory at the same time would cause the item shop to display a false information. *Fixed Yatogami Tohka's ( ) Sword of the End R caused her basic attacks to perform without animation. *Fixed Yatogami Tohka's ( ) Sword of the End R caused her to not be able to switch her weapon back under certain circumstances *Fixed the changing of the CG at the Lobby Interface didn't instantly take effect. *Fixed the right clicking on the player name in the Chat Box might not cause any response. ---- Optimized Adjustment *In Hero Card Interface, you can now right click to return to the Hero Album Interface. ---- Eternal Battlefield Item *Its active ability no longer gains cooldown reduction effect. *Ability Power increased from 22 Ability Power -> 80 Ability Power *Magic Penetration increased from 20 Magic Penetration -> 30 Magic Penetration *New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Grants + (0.6 x Equipment Level)% Ability Power. *New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Each time you perform a basic attack or cast a skill, increases 2% Spell Vamp for 3 seconds, up to 5 stacks (10%). *250 Health removed. *Attack Speed increased from 10% -> 15% *Attack Damage increased from 40 Attack Damage -> 60 Attack Damage *New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Every time you cast a skill or perform a basic attack, increases 2% Critical Chance and 2% Attack Speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 5 times (10% Critical Chance and 10% Attack Speed). *Mana Point increased from 200 Mana -> 300 Mana *Added 300 Health *New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''When out of combat for 5 seconds, increases 15% Movement Speed. *Armor increased from 25 -> 40 *Added 35 Magic Resist. **New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Grants 25 Tenacity. **New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Grants 10% Armor and Magic Resist. *Removed from Item Mall. *Removed from Item Mall. *Removed from Item Mall. *Removed from Item Mall. *Removed from Item Mall. ---- Item Mall *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.06.03. *On sale for 6000 Gold. (Version 2.0) *Replaces the Old Version of this item. ---- Free Hero Rotation ----